


Someday

by debirlfan



Category: The Big Bang Theory (TV)
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-07
Updated: 2019-07-07
Packaged: 2020-06-23 18:08:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19706725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/debirlfan/pseuds/debirlfan
Summary: Sheldon envisions the future.





	Someday

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ultra](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ultra/gifts).



Penny _gets_ him, at least as much as anyone does. She not only understands that his spot _is_ his spot, but can recite the reasons why, even without eidetic memory. She caters to his food preferences, and gives him rides to the comic book store with only minimal grumbling. She's not well educated, but she's wise and smart in other ways. Sheldon knows he is no expert in such matters, however, her physical appearance is such that most would consider her beautiful.

He has known her for less than a year, but Sheldon has already decided. She will be his.


End file.
